Stranger in my heart
by AlmightyIshizu
Summary: [Complete]-Miho was the only one of her friends without a boyfriend. One day an injured stranger falls into her life...R&R!
1. The storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Stranger at my door  
  
(altered couples/relations for the story) bf= boyfriend bro= brother  
  
Miho- (currently none, will change)  
  
Serenity- Tristan =bf , Joey = bro  
Ryou = Ryou Bakura  
  
Téa- Kaiba =bf , Noa =bf's bro , Mokuba =bf's bro  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
Mai- Duke =bf , Yami =bro, Yugi = bro  
Malik = Yami Marik Ishizu- Malik =bf , Marik =bf's bro  
Marik = Marik  
  
Bakura- ?  
  
Ryou- ?  
  
Chapter 1: The Storm  
  
It was a late, stormy, Thursday night (9:58pm, not really late, but hey!) and Miho sat staring out the school's large glass window. Every dorm was assigned to five girls. She shared hers with Serenity, Mai, Téa, and Ishizu. They had all snuck out to see their boyfriend's, which was forbidden, but with boys like Tristan, Duke, Kaiba, and Malik, rules meant nothing.  
Since Miho didn't have a boyfriend she had nothing better to do. She had spent the last three hours doing homework, which she finished in twenty minutes, reading, attempting to write poetry, and sitting by the window. Truth was, she was afraid of storms, ever since she was a little girl and watched her house burn down from being struck by lightning. Suddenly hit with bad memories, she stood up and closed the curtains.  
It wasn't that she didn't want a boyfriend, she loved guys...well, kinda. But they didn't love her. Serenity tried to get her and Joey together, but he was just too, too wild every second he was pulling her somewhere, to go see a concert, to play video games and to have parties. For her lifestyle it was just too much so that didn't last too long. So Téa tried Kaiba's brother Noa, but he was the opposite of Joey instead of being loud and and silly, he was quiet and sneaky. When they left her in the room alone with him for only ten minutes, she was uncomfortable. He sat there and glared at her for the first two and stared at the wall for the last eight. So after him, Ishizu tried Malik's brother Marik. That didn't last more than a day, he was wild like Joey and mean like Noa. He glared at Miho more than Noa, besides the fact that he was crazy and she was almost killed about a thousand times in one day. So Mai being as boy- smart as she was tried too. She tested out Miho with both her brothers, Yami and Yugi. Yami was very mature and understanding, but since she was his sister's friend he didn't like the idea too much. Well, Yugi, he was too happy...it didn't seem natural which made him seem so young, besides the fact he was like ten feet (exaggeration) shorter than Miho. She sighed as she sat lonely on the floor. "What's wrong with me?!" she cried out to the empty room. Knowing there would never be a reply for that question, that night, she went into her and Serenity's room and laid down on her bed. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep a loud crack of thunder would startle her and after realizing that she would have no sleep that night Miho began to cry. She stayed like that for what felt like forever. And eventually fell into a very much needed slumber. Hours later the soft patter of rain was heard and she went back over to the window in the living room and looked out. The sky was a dull gray and the moon was full. The clouds kept blocking it so it was hard to tell. She looked hard into the shadows of the thick forest and saw a stumbling figure. She whirled around to face the clock, which read 12: 03am. She turned back to the window and watched the figure fall. Not thinking she ran out the door and down the stairs. She moved quickly and quietly so she wouldn't wake any of the girls who were actually able to sleep. Once she reached the door, she hesitated, her brain was telling her that she should call the cops and let them handle it, but her heart told her they wouldn't make it in time she should go out for herself. ~end of chapter 1~  
  
-Please review and give any ideas or suggestions- (by the way you're free to guess who the person is) 


	2. The stranger

Chapter 2: The Stranger  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Not hesitating any longer, she pushed out the huge doors and propped it open so she could get back in and ran splashing through the mud to the collapsed person. Once next to the person she turned them onto their back, and saw that it was a boy, or so she thought. He stirred slightly when she moved him and opened his dark eyes. The boy coughed as if he was choking and she sat him up so he leaned against her for support. The rain wasn't helping, so she had no choice but to take him up to her room. She attempted to stand and he allowed her to help him up. After making it up the stairs safely and into her and the girls' living room, she laid him on the floor. She wasn't trying to be rude, but he was filthy. She ran to the bathroom for some towels, washcloths, and a first aid kit. When she returned his eyes were closed she panicked thinking he was dead. "Wake up!" she cried and he jumped and started to cough again. She kneeled next to him and helped him sit up. "Are you alright?" she asked. He just stared at her. Great another Meanie! He shivered and she handed him one of the towels. She looked at the time, it read 12:31 am, where were they? It was Thursday! There's still school tomorrow! The sudden sound of his oddly soothing voice startled her," Can I have a glass of water?" he asked. Miho stared at him dumbly for about a minute, she had just noticed, he was hot! After seeing him stare at her like she was crazy she hopped up and went into the kitchen. When she came back he was gone. She looked around for him and found him in the hallway. He turned around and the sudden flash of lightning lit up the small area, suddenly making him look very dangerous, his white hair even paler, and his dark eyes darker in contrast to the brightness (still don't know who he is?). She gulped and suddenly wished her friends were home and that she had left him out there. He began to walk towards her. ~end of chapter 2~ -please review- 


	3. The return of one

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Romeo and Juliet, or The Raven  
  
Sorry I took so long, I've been so busy with track and all my homework. Season ends in a week, I think I'm gonna be sad!  
  
Chapter 3: The Return of One  
  
Miho slowly backed away, fear shown clearly in her eyes. The stranger saw her reaction, but he didn't stop. He was about seven feet away from her, and even that didn't seem far enough right now. It was too dark to see anything. Just when she was turning to run he flew towards her.  
  
Miho screamed and backed up, hitting the wall. A sudden flash of lightning lit up the hall just as he came close enough for her to see his face, when he hit the floor, the thunder rumbled low and deep, making him seem as deadly as a demon.  
  
He didn't move, neither did she. She sank down against the wall and stared at him for what felt like forever. When she heard the door being unlocked she didn't budge, but continued to stare at him and the grotesque shadows around his white hair.  
  
"Miho," a soft voice called, " are you alright?"  
  
It was Serenity, she stood in the doorway with Tristan behind her. He whispered something in Serenity's ear that Miho couldn't hear.  
  
She turned slowly towards the sound and whispered," There's a guy in the house he's just laying here, I'm scared to touch him..."  
  
Tristan looked at Serenity then stepped around her and slid into the room. "Miho," he whispered, "Where are you?"  
  
She hesitated before replying,"... I'm in the hall..." Both he and Serenity darted over to the hall, but it was too dark and they couldn't see.  
  
Serenity called out, "Miho, turn on the light we can't see you." They heard a soft groan that was followed by a whimper. Tristan stepped into the dark passage, "Miho where are you exactly, how close are you to us?"  
  
Miho shushed him, "He's waking up be quiet!" Serenity couldn't take it anymore, she stepped into the hallway and felt her way down the corridor until she felt the switch and flicked it on.  
  
She turned around to see Miho huddled in the corner and the stranger struggling to get up. Serenity peered at the person, while her eyes adjusted to the light. Tristan took a couple steps forward in case he had to protect the girls.  
  
He strained to raise his neck and look at Serenity. His eyes were dark and reminded her of the killer in that movie that she and Tristan had just watched.  
  
Tristan didn't like that and took another step forward. He was now maybe only two feet away from the stranger.  
  
The figure turned his head to look at Miho. She shivered under his fierce stare.  
  
It was like the Mona Lisa, when she stared at his mouth she saw a stern cold-hearted person, but when she stared at his eyes, she saw a sad, lonely, hurt individual.  
  
It was so confusing, half of her wanted to get up and help him, while the other half wanted to just cower up in fear.  
  
"Miho?.." Serenity whispered, "are you alright?"  
  
Miho didn't reply, she just continued to stare at the handsome stranger. Then he spoke, "...Miho?"  
  
It threw everyone off with that one word and one word only.  
  
Words of the old poets and playwrights, the words that once eased out their lips and from the ink of their pens began to flow into Miho's head.  
  
"That I scarce was sure I heard him"...1  
  
He spoke, but didn't people speak. Perhaps it was the irony of it all. The fact that he was sitting in the shadows and appeared to be one, that everyone was uncertain that they heard him.  
  
"She speaks, oh speak again bright angel"...2  
  
He had spoke earlier, but for a moment he seemed to be like Echo, shunned by his prospect lover, Narcissus/Miho, damned to repeat only the words that she/he heard.  
  
As if he just realized how frightened the others were, he changed his approach,  
  
" Miho...help me..." he groaned then attempted to stand on his feet.  
  
She was stuck by her head which was reasonably telling her to stay, and her heart which ached to help the injured stranger...  
  
1 "The Raven", Edgar Allen Poe

2 "Romeo and Juliet", William Shakespeare


	4. Lonely Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry that I took forever, hopefully people still read my story...suggestions??? on the bright side, track is over and I have plenty of time to write, tests are over and my mouse is now working thanks to my buddy!!!!!!!!!!! oh well here we go...  
  
Chapter 4: Lonely heart  
  
The shadowed stranger fell to the floor on his knees. Serenity and the others watched him

as he tried to stand. She couldn't understand it, Tristan was right next to him, why wasn't he

helping him? Serenity couldn't take it anymore she got up and helped him over to the couch,

slightly bumping into Tristan. "Serenity what's your problem?" Tristan snapped.  
  
"You are!" was the reply, "You see he's hurt and he's not a danger to any of us!"  
  
Miho looked at the two arguing then at the stranger sitting in their living room. He was studying

something on the table. There was nothing there except for the book she was reading and her

poems. Her poems!!!! Miho dashed over and snatched the notebook right off the table. He

looked up and smiled at her, innocently.

"Yours I suppose," he said.

"Yes," she replied, "They're personal so I'd appreciate it if you didn't read them!" He

smiled at her his dark eyes glistening. Miho heard the distant and probably last low rumble of

thunder for the night. She turned to look at her two friends who were still fighting in the corner.

Serenity looked up and smiled uncertainly at Miho, her attempt to reassure her failed miserably.

Miho looked away sadly, feeling guilty for the fight that the two were having. She and the others

turned to look at the door as it opened slowly. Great, someone else was home to probably join

in on the argument. It was Mai and she, like Serenity had brought in her boyfriend to say

goodnight instead of sending him home. Duke stood in the doorway not noticing the others, he

was holding an umbrella that was soaked, and it was dripping on the carpet. He was so busy

watching Mai that he didn't notice.

"Duke, " Miho called from her new seat on the window sill. He looked over at her and at

the same time Mai was now deeply intent on figuring out why Serenity and Tristan weren't

speaking all lovey-dovey like usual.

"You're getting the carpet wet."

"Sorry." he replied and threw it in the hall. There was a huge slam and all of the others in

the room turned to glare at Duke.

"Idiot!", Tristan growled. "I said I was sorry!"

Mai opened her big mouth to say something too, but instead everyone heard Kaiba's deep

voice grumbling about the storm. The two stomped into the room fussing about how it had ruined

their picnic. Both Duke and Tristan seemed to find the idea that Kaiba actually went on a picnic

hilarious. Kaiba was in no playing matter, everyone had seemed to forget about Miho and the

stranger on the couch who was watching her as she sat and stared out at the now visible

moon.The stranger studied her reactions around her friends, he had nothing else to do, she

seemed so distant around them. There was a certain sadness in her eyes, like a growing child

whose heart was just broken in by the fact that life wasn't easy. You spend it working to get

good grades in school so you can go to more school then get a good job with a lot of money,

meaning promotions, and to raise your own family so that your children can then face the

realization as you once did. Sadly, life isn't fair. The stranger felt a strange longing to make her

dreams come true. Everyone has and needs something that makes them happy, so she must have

something too. As Miho sat gazing out the window, she got the weird feeling that someone was

watching her.She knew her friends were too busy arguing and she had learned to drown out their

voices a long time ago, once she first realized they didn't really know she existed. So it had to be

him, the stranger who sat so indifferently on the couch. She hesitated then turned her head to

look into his intense stare.

"Miho...what do you want most out of life?" he asked her, not once adverting his eyes from

her distant gaze.

She smiled, "I want to help people."

"How?"

Everyone had now noticed the exchange and the argument had stopped, they were now

all watching the pair as they spoke softly to one another. Miho's soft voice held a certain

peacefulness, like a bird's song. His voice had a tranquil feeling about it too, but there was

another adjective that no one could quite put their fingers on.

"By stopping arguments and disagreements among happy couples." she said with a glance

over at the group.

"Miho!!" Téa cried, "He means what you want for yourself not others!!!"

"It's okay to be selfish sometimes." Serenity said.

"Maybe that is what she wants," Duke said, "You're all telling her that her dreams are

stupid what if she wants to be a marriage counselor or something!! huh!"

Mai glared at him, "Shut up nobody asked you!!"

"I was only trying to help-"

"Well don't!"

Miho stood up and walked out of the room. Not even a minute later Ishizu walked in. She

dashed over to the window and waved goodbye to someone,obviously Malik. She turned

around to see some strange guy sitting on their couch and a load of hostility in everyone eyes and

on their faces.

"Did I miss some-" she started to ask.

"Don't ask," Duke said, "They'll jump all over you like a pack of wolves!"

"Listen," Tristan said, "You've been nothing but trouble all day, just shut up for once!"

"All day we've only been around each other for about five to ten minutes!!"  
  
"Duke," Téa said, "I think you should leave." Mai was furious, how dare she!

"Well Téa look at your boyfriend, comes barging in here like that slamming doors he wants

to get us all in trouble, if anyone should leave it should be him!"

"Well-" "Listen to you all," the stranger calmly stated, "Your friend just walked out of here

about two minutes ago and you didn't notice, did you." The group looked around guiltily before

deciding that the boys leave for tonight and they would settle all the disputes and disagreements o

n the weekend so they have more time. Ishizu decided to go to talk to Miho , but Serenity

disagreed and instead she went. Téa and Mai updated Ishizu while Serenity went into the room.

Serenity crept down the hall trying to decide what to say to her friend. She passed an room, it

was kinda like their second den. The door was closed, but she heard a noise so she stopped and

turned around. She hesitated before opening the door, peeking in she stopped at the sight.

Serenity gasped then started to scream...

Ok review and tell me what to improve and any suggestions!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or A Dream.  
  
Chapter 5: Goodbyes  
  
The others heard Serenity's scream and quickly rushed to see what had happened.

"Serenity!!" Téa called, "What's going on." they arrived at the door and saw Serenity

peering out the window. She turned around looking extremely pale, whether from the moon's

light or from her own shock it was unknown.

"What happened?" Ishizu asked, the one question that they all wanted to know. Before

Serenity could reply they all jumped to their own conclusions.

"Oh no!" Téa cried, "Miho fell off the balcony. That's two stories down!!" The girls ran onto

the balcony and looked down, they couldn't see her. The stranger stood as if deep in thought.

Mai turned around, to look at him.

"Hey you!!" she cried, "Got any ideas?" He looked up, she obviously had to be speaking to

him. He didn't respond. Since Mai had no luck, Téa gave it a try.

"What's your name anyway?" He looked at her with his dark eyes blazing before

responding.

"Bakura."

"umm... guys," Serenity whispered.

"Bakura, it would be really nice if you could help us." He didn't say anything.

"Listen you-" Mai growled.

"No you listen to me, if hadn'tbeen arguing then we wouldn't be in this position now would

we." He simply stated before going over to the balcony.

"It's not really that far down, you know. You should still be able to see her."

"So where is she then!"

"hello..." Serenity tried again.

"I don't know!!" Mai screamed," I'm sick of guys and their little snotty attitudes, you're

worse than Kaiba."

"Kaiba?!" Téa cried, "What do you mean Kaiba?!"

"Exactly like I said!"

"Look at Duke, he ruined the whole evening!!" Bakura or so he said turned to look at the

uninhabited end of the balcony. Miho sat there watching the scene, her eyes wereglistening in the

moon light. She was crying!! He turned to Serenity.

"I thought you said she fell?!"

"I never said anything!" she cried, "You guys wouldn't let me that's probably how

Miho feels! I'm going to bed." then she left.

"Miho-" Téa whispered.

"I want to be alone right now..." Ishizu glanced quickly at her pained friend before leaving

and Mai and Téa did the same. Both Téa and Mai were feeling guilty because of the fact that

they had upset her even more with their arguing. Bakura, seeming to think he was special started

to walk over to her. She gazed up at him the few remaining ears rolled down her glistening

cheeks.

"Please.." she whispered.

He said nothing, he didn't leave, but didn't back up either. Instead he stooped down from where

he was, he didn't like the height.

"What happened?" he asked, "Why did she scream like that?"

"Probably thought I was going to jump."

"Why?"

"That's how people portray the loner, they never assume they want to be alone, society

forced them out."

"You're not like them, you don't argue like that."

"You've just met me."

"And I see that look on your face and how you look out the window, like you want to

escape it all..."

"I don't like when my friends are fighting."

"Understandable, but that's not why you're crying."

"She startled me when she screamed like that and I dropped my notebook..."

"The one with the poems?"

"Yes." The two sat in silence for a while until Miho stood up and entered the safety of their

den. She peered at the clock while her eyes adjusted to the dark. It read '1:54', Miho groaned.

She was going to be a zombie tomorrow.

"It's late..." Bakura stated. That was kinda obvious, but Miho said nothing. He had been

outside while it was late too...

"I should go." Before Miho could offer him anything to take with him or to call a ride he left

from her home, her life and her heart forever, as he turned to leave. He was openingthe front

door when she stopped him. He turned around with the moon casting eerie shadows in the hall,

Miho gulped before speaking.

"Will I see you again?" she cried out not thinking. He didn't reply, but instead she saw that

smirk again. It made her want to turn around and leave, but after smacking him first!

"If you give me your address, I might write to you. Seeing me again depends on the

circumstances." She hesitated before marching back up the stairs. Great! Now she had to wait

and see if he actually wrote. She quickly jotted it down in her neatest handwritingbefore looking

up. He was standing in the doorway she jumped not expecting to se him there. He said nothing,

just continued to stand there in the shadows like when she had first brought him in the living

room.

Oddly she now felt at ease with him, whereas earlier she would have had a heartattack

watching him look at her with that intense stare he gave people. She swallowed her fears and

gave him the paper. She watched him peer down at the neatly curved letters, her name included.

He glanced up at her, his emotion a riddle. Before turning around and leaving. he had closed the

door before she could even move. Miho went over to the window to watch him cut through the

forest where he had come from. She never found out what had happened to him,why he was out

there in the first place. As she watched his lithe form creep through the trees quickly, but quietly.

He reminded her of a thief. She shook her head ridding herself of thoughts like that. As she lay in

bed that night she couldn't help but think about losing the two things she never wanted to leave.

The stranger who she barely knew and her book of poems. that was her life, her dreams, her

love, and it had passed so fast and so soon, and hadn't lasted near long enough. Miho couldn't

sleep at all and counting sheep wasn't working she tried counting stars.She soon became bored

with that and even more awake from her anger that there were so many. So she took out a poem

to read, from one of her books. Hoping to fall asleep and forget all her problems, she wouldn't

be able to stay awake in class tomorrow, and detention was the last thing she wanted.

_'In visions of the dark night / I have dreamed of joy departed / But awaking dream of life _

_and __light / Hath left me broken hearted / Ah what a dream by day / To him whose eyes are _

_cast / On __things around him with a ray / Turned back upon the past / That holy dream that _

_holy dream / __While all the world were chiding / Hath cheered me as a lovely beam / A _

_lonely spirit guiding / __What though that light thro' storm and night / So trembled from _

_afar / What could there be more __purely bright / In truth's day star.'1_

__

review!!!!!!!!!!!!1

1 A Dream, Edgar Allen Poe


	6. The letter

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh, Wind and Window Flower!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The letter  
  
Miho rushed to check the mail, there was a small letter enclosed in an envelope with a rose

stamp. It was addressed to her. She tore the envelope open, there was no return address or

even a name, but she knew it was him. It had taken a few weeks, but Bakura had finally written

to Miho. All the other girls had lost faith in him if they even had it at all. Hearing the sudden

rustling of paper and Miho dash over to the mail the other girls ran in to see what was going on.

"Miho what happened?" Téa asked.

"He finally wrote!" she exclaimed

"I didn't think he really would," Mai added, "Guess I was wrong."

"Hush!" Serenity cried, "Read it out loud if you don't mind."

"I don't..." She began to read, but as remembrance and confusion took over her voice

began to waver with uncertainty, "Lovers forget your love/ and list to the love of these/ she a

window flower/ and he a winter breeze/ when the frosty window veil/ was melted down at noon/

and the caged yellow bird/ hung over her in tune/ he marked her through the pane/ he could not

help but mark/ and only passed her by/ to come again at dark/ he was a winter wind/ concerned

with ice and snow/ dead weeds and unmated birds/ and little of love could know/ but he sighed

upon the sill/ he gave the sash a shake/ as witness all within/ who lay that night awake/ perchance

he half prevailed/ to win her for the flight/ from the firelit looking-glass/ and warm stove- window

light/ but the flower leaned aside/ and thought of naught to say/ and morning found he breeze/ a

hundred miles away..."1

His letter, as anticipating it as Miho was, had surprisingly upset her. It

wasn't what she expected, but what did she expect? He held the gaze of a demon in disguise, the

charisma of one of those cult leaders and most likely held a dark past too, common sense. What

was he doing out in the rain anyways?! All these thoughts were running through her head and

more, but she quickly pushed them out. reasoning with herself that she was just upset because his

letter didn't leave the essence that he was there as she wanted it to. As she glanced over the

paper, she saw the lines it wasn't loose leaf because of the tears, but there was a little fancy letter

in the corner. It was somewhat faded, as if it had gotten wet, but it was clearly there. The letter

was a little M, just like the paper in her old notebook full of poems. She had stopped writing

since she lost it in the rain.

"What kind of joke is this?!" she cried out before storming out of the room.

He was the only guy that she could have liked and he played a dirty trick like that on her.

Once again her heart was telling her that his intentions were good and her mind kept reminding

her of those intense blazing eyes of his and oddly soothing voice, he had tricks up his sleeve for

sure. The letter, just like my old notebook. he knew I lost it and that poem was on the first page.

The girls walked into her and Serenity's room.

"Miho," Téa asked uncertainly, "What happened?"

"He's mocking me about my notebook! that was the first page in there!"

"Oh and he would know that?!" Mai cried.

"Yeah he was looking at it and it even had the little mark, that's why I brought that

one...remember the M for my name."

"A little," Serenity replied.

"And he would go through all this trouble just to be mean?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes!"

"And you were the one defending him , look how fast you turned on him."

"Probably because he didn't write you a little lovey-dovey letter like in the movies, you're just like Mai." Téa laughed.

"You do the same don't start!" Mai retorted.

"Ah whatever!"

"You guys..." Miho whispered suddenly looking very scared, "What if he has my book..."

"That would be good," Serenity replied, "Because then you can get it back."

"Thinking positively yes, but they were personal and if he read them..."

Mai interrupted Miho mocking her, "It would be horrible because then he would know my deepest

feelings and what kind of boyfriend I want and how I like the moon-"

Téa immediately interrupted, "And then I can have a perfect little boyfriend!!! And I'll be so

happy because he's cute too!"

Ishizu soon caught Miho's drift and stated what she couldn't," But then he'll know what I'm

looking for and he can be that, I won't know if I can honestly trust or know him, or if it's the

understanding he got while reading my inner feeling and thoughts."

"Exactly..." Miho whispered. There was a moment of silence before the mail slot moved

once again and startled the girls.

"Didn't mail just come?" Serenity asked. A look of shock and came over Miho's face, she

was obviously trying to hide the gleeful smile that was soon to be showing on her face.

"What if he's here?" Téa said with a grin. Mai walked over to the door and opened it. It

was Saturday so they had no school, and everybody was outside in the park area, they wee

enjoying the sunny day, there hadn't been one since Bakura left. He wasn't hard to spot standing

over by the tree where Miho had first met him.

"He's here!" Téa squealed with excitement for Miho. She blushed and quickly turned to

leave the room when she saw him looking at her from afar. Serenity touched her shoulder.

"Don't be like the flower in the poem you have to tell him." Only Ishizu who was watching

the stranger out of the corner of her eye seemed to notice that he held a book in his hand and

was steadily growing closer. "It's just a poem!" Miho cried out, "Nothing more!"

"You didn't feel like that when writing used to make you happy, remember if you go upset

or loved something so much you could write about and not have to tell anyone."

"Yeah, and now he knows all my feelings, I feel so exposed." He was now at the doorway,

behind Mai. She turned and glanced at him then turned back around, making sure it was him.

"I don't care anymore." Miho said blandly.

"Yes you do!" Téa cried, "Stop denying who and what you are! Don't you understand that

you can have all you ever wanted and needed if you just tell him that!"

"He's not Kaiba, Téa, not everyone is rich or at least has a boyfriend who is and can give

her the world. All I'm asking for is to be able to write again, I haven't wrote because I felt

lost...like I'm waiting for something that's never going to happen, but I know now it's childish to

keep waiting, I'm waiting for a lousy dream and if I want to write again I can't depend on

someone else to get my book I have to go on! I can't keep living like this hoping and praying that

he has my book and the answer to all my dreams that-"

"You can depend on me." A voice said, it wasn't one of the girls but had a sense of

familiarity with her.

"...He's.. what I need..." Miho turned around and stared directly into Bakura's eyes.

"Oh please no..."Miho whispered, closing her eyes and looking away as if he could vanish

from sight like she once cast out the shadows the storm caused. Seeing him again had opened

feelings she hadn't experienced in a while.

"Please what?" he asked with a small smirk clearly showing his amusement as if it wasn't

noticible in his eyes.

"What did you hear?" she asked.

"Enough to know you were thinking of avoiding me."

"I wasn't going to a-"

"Then why did you turn away when I looked at you?" She said nothing, but instead looked

away once more.

"And she does it again!" Mai snapped. Miho looked up at her friend and said nothing. A

hint of tears was showing in her expression and in her eyes. They were all glossy. Bakura took a

step forward. Miho backed up a little after she flinched.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked that smirk still showing. She did her best to look him

dead in the eyes before replying.

"No..." "Well then, "He took another step and was now standing right in front of her, she

looked away again.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing..." she replied. A single tear slid down her cheek. Bakura wiped it away and

raised her chin with his forefinger and his thumb, she was now forced to look him in the eyes.

"Please tell me."

"Well...it's just...it's the fact that...do you have my book?" He and the girls looked shocked

at her outburst. Mai grumbled something and Téa nodded her head while Serenity just giggled.

"That's it?!" he snapped and backed away from her, looking utterly disgusted, "That's what

you wanted from me your book! That's why you're scared and all nervous you think I read your

little poems don't you!"

"They're not just poems!"

"Well, that's what you said earlier-"

"I don't care they're not just poems, that was my life, my everything, until I lost them in the

storm! Do you have any idea how happy I would have been if one day I was to just receive a

letter and see...no have the one thing I've ever wanted and the one thing I ever had come into my

life once more?"

"Well they're here..." he passed her the book he had in his hand, the one that Ishizu had

seen, and pulled her to him embracing her tightly in his arms. Miho was shocked, what was going

on?

She noticed the gleeful smiles on her friends faces as they pretended to back out of the room, to leave them alone. She peered up at Bakura through her tearful eyes.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About what?"

"About them being just poems?"

"It got you to open up didn't it, so I learned about you through you and not your poems,

your private life." She said nothing. Bakura smiled at her before saying anything else.

"Tell me what your thinking, using what you know best."

"Poetry?" she inquired.

"You tell me."

"Umm...I'm happy and you probably think I'm sappy-"

"Nevermind." Miho just giggled, she couldn't put it into the right words...

_'Dreams in their vivid coloring of life / As in that fleeting shadowy misty strife / Of _

_semblance with reality which brings / To the delirious eye more lovely things / Of paradise _

_and love and all my own / than young hope in his sunniest hour hath known' 2 _

"Dreams aren't childish they give you something to pursue in reality." she whispered into his ear

as he smiled down at her contentedly for he first time.

review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its finally finished!! yeah!!  
  
1 Wind and Window Flower, Robert Frost

2 Dreams, Robert Frost


End file.
